The invention concerns a method by which permanent disturbance/destruction of a transmitter or a receiver, for example, as a component of an IED (Improvised Explosive Device), is possible, so that triggering at the receiver end can be prevented.
IED's are devices that usually consist of four major groups of components: a trigger for electrically triggering the device, a safe and arm unit, explosives, alone or combined with poisonous chemicals, toxic biological materials or radiological material, and an effector. Radio-controlled triggering units, so-called RCIED's, are usually used for triggering the internal electric trigger.
A well-known method and a well-known device for interfering with a line of communication between at least one transmitter and at least one receiver involves the use of jamming transmitters (jammers). The function of a jammer generally consists in interfering with all of the receivers within its effective range. To this end, an interfering signal of sufficient strength, for example, a noise signal with no information content, is superposed on a useful signal transmitted between transmitter and receiver to mask the useful signal and prevent it from being used by the receiver. However, for example, as soon as the interference range of the jammer is exceeded, the danger of triggering is again present. Furthermore, a jammer does not transmit continuously but rather intermittently.